Wishs do came true sadly
by Autobot traitor
Summary: One girl with a strange dream and two hyper funny friends get sucked in to naruto. 1 spy to be the other a slave and last a ninja Occ and story for gen and Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

_In a dark forest a pale black haired girl sits alone. She is sobbing as a woman come aside her_

_and hugs her. "Little one why are you crying."said the woman. "Because I have no one_

_to play with and I'am a nobody it's like i'm not there." said the girl then starts to cry again. The then_

_the woman starts to sing._

If I could make you smile

I would-

If I could make you laugh

I would-

If only I could make you see

All the things in you I see

How can you make my head spin

And make me fall- when I'm trying to stand straight and tall

How can you do these things to me

When I cannot do the same for you

If its true- I wish you knew just how I feel

Maybe then it would become real

If I could tell you what's inside my head

The past that formed my sense of self

All the things- the paths I've tread

What I'll hold onto until the end

Maybe then I'll be more then another friend

If I could make you cry-

I would be afraid to try

If I could make you see

All the things in you I see

If I could make you know

That I'm so afraid to be alone

If only you could see

If only you could feel

If only you could know

If only it could be real

If I could tell you what's inside my head

The past that formed my sense of self

All the things- the paths I've tread

What I'll hold onto until the end

Maybe I should stand tall for me and you.

_The girl stopped crying and smiled at the woman then asked the woman "Who are you?"_

_"Koneko Uchiha little one" said Koneko with a smile. _

**"Wake up Honey the queen of the nobodies"**

A woman in earlys 20 woke up as her brother towered over her with a paint ball gun ready to fire.

"Andy" said the woman as she eyed the gun and started to make a plan to get the gun without

painting the room at the same time.

"So Honey get ready to meet your painter" said the black headed teen with a smirk.

"This is to early" said Honey as she kicked Andy who let go of the gun as he fell.

"No Fair" said Andy as his sister had the paint gun.

"Andy" said Honey as she held the gun next to her little brothers head.

"Ran way" screamed the boy as he ran away but not without getting hit in the head with the gun.

Then she locked the door and want to the bathroom to get ready. Then came out wearing a

blue hoodie with jeans. She turned to look at the mirror and said "Blue does not bring out my

eyes at all" (**Readers she has black hair and deep dark blue eyes!) **

"Time to face hell" honey said as she went out of the room. She quickly got an apply to go and

left for work not wanting to see her 3 Job was a nurses at a near by Clic where she

was work near her friends.

**5 hour later which is 6:00**

"**Naruto, Naruto, Naruto**" shouted two Naruto fan girl in front of the TV.

"Girls calm down or you will miss the show" said Honey. Then the show started and every thing

went quiet. The first girl is Kelly and she is a very hyper girl to be with. Kelly has little spots on

her face and red-orange hair. She hates it when people call her short or kid when shes 24 years

old besides that she loves to read but not really good at is wearing jeans and orange shirt. Gen is girl 2 is who is very tall and dirty brown hair. Age 25 looks punk-emo but very friendly and full of fun. Wears skull sweater which is black and white with black pants. Is very good at drawing and weired in a fun way. Gen's Fov is Itachi because he is hot and Kelly not such.

Back to the story.

"It's over already" said Kelly who was very sleep. "Wish we were in Naruto rigth guys"Said

Gen. "Gen don't say that." said Honey. "Why" "Because when you say that it always happens"

"In cartoons" "Still I feel uneasy" "Rigthhhhhh" "Any way oh MY God a Black Hole"

Then all 3 girls got sucked in to the floor! Da Da Da Dumb

Wish do come true.


	2. Poke,Pep and Yay

Sums the story so far. Jen and Kelly and honey fall a black hole.

In the woods a girl lay sleeping and hurt as two men came to see if she is 2 men were Zetsu and Tobi. Tobi came to poke the girl on the head and said.

" Tobi thinks she's dead Zetsu san"

A groaned answer him from the "Dead' body.

"Tobi wants to help her, pleaseeeee Zetsu san" said Tobi who looked at Zetsu.

"Do what you wish Tobi" said White Zetsu.

"**But I want to eat her.**" said Black Zetsu.

.......................................................................................................................................

In the lairs of the gay snake guy.

A girl with short brown hair wakes up and is alone.

"Kelly, Honey were are you and where am I" said Jen to her self.

"Orochimaru-sama it look like we have a vister." said a silver haired boy.

"Where did you come from" yelped Jen as she saw Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto in front of

her.

"Ninjas" said Kabuto as he rolled his eyes.

Let's find out whats happening in Jens head now

_"Oh my god I'am I in Naruto. Maybe Kelly and LenaAKA Honey is some where here to._

_I bet lena would be yelling at me for not listening to her .oh wait 4 eyes is saying _

_something._

"What are we going to do with you now" said kabuto.

"Pep pep" said Jen when she saw the look on Kabuto's and Snake man's face.

This day just went from great to bad. Fast.

.......................................................................................................................................

On the outskirts of the leaf vilgle.

'maybe shes dead"

"Shut up Naruto"

"Come on Sakura!"

"Hello" said Kelly as she woke up. She saw Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi was beside her.

"I would ask who you are but you a hurt so that will have to wait." said Kakashi.

"Yay I'm with team 7" said every one gave her a weird look.

"What I say" said Kelly said to Naruto.

"Nothing, let get you to doctor before you bleed to death." said Sasuke.

"Where have you been Sasuke" said Naruto who was helping Kelly up.

"Here and there dupe" said Sasuke and put his back to the tree and looking emo as every.

"Why you...." said Naruto.

"Naruto calm down or a gust will die" said Kakashi as he pulled his book out.

"What, oh sorry sorry" Naruto said because he had dropped Kelly and she bleed more now.

"It's ok isn't that bad right" said Kelly painful.

"You got to be kidding it looks like you dropped from the sky, your lucky no bones broke."

said Sakura

"Not helping Sakura"

"Sorry....What how do you know my name?"

"Time will tell." said Kelly in a sly tone.

Then Kakashi went behind Kelly and left her up and carried her.

**About an hour later.**

At the Third Hokage office ( yep His not dead yet)

"I see, you found this girl hurt and alone so you got help. Well done, May I see this girl."

Said the Third Hokage to Kakashi.

Kelly came in to the room and bowed to show manners but wore another change of cloths.

She wore half a dress like Sakura but red and brown with ninja shorts with a ninja belt.

I'm lazy at the movnet so skip this part.

"SoYuki what ramen do you like.' asked Naruto at the Ramen stand.

"I never had ramen before Naruto." said Yuki aka kelly said.

"**WWWWWHHHAAT** **never had ramen"**shouted Naruto as he pointed a Yuki.

"Naruto thats rude and yes" said Yuki.

As she ate ramen she was thinking'_I wonder if Jen and Lena are ok."_


	3. Give Tobi a hug

"Tobi is a good boy"

"Shut the hell up Tobi un"

"Anyway why did you bring her here un"

"Tobi has a feeling she will be helpful"

"Who said I was going to help you" said Honey who woke up because of the swearing.

She was in a bed at the hideout, it looked like Tobi's bed because it was black and orange.

It also had a teddy bear to top it off. Off course she blushed bit, she was kind of a tobi fan girl.

"Because we saved you un" Said Deidara as he crossed his arms.

"But I'm not a ninja" said Honey.

"Tobi will train you, won't you Tobi after all you are a good boy un." said Deidara with a grin.

'Yay Tobi is a Good boy" said Tobi cheerful as he ran and started to hug Honey.

"Um ah hmmmm............" said Honey as she was hugged by Tobi.

"But I chould be a spy." said Honey weakly she was weak because Tobi was hugging her.

"But you said you where not a ninja un " said Deidara.

".........."

"I could let Zetus san eat you, he will be happy to" said Deiara.

"Fine but I'm with Tobi, he is the one who saved me rigth" said Honey angrily.

"yup,did you know that you are you frist person to let Tobi hug them this is why Tobi is happy"

said Tobi still hugging.

Blush blush

"Looks like some one has a cru..." said Deiara but before he could finshed a pillow hit his face

hard a a pillow gets.

"Say it and you will find yourself sleeping with the fishes." hissed Honey in a demonic voice

that would make the devil cry.

Before Deiara said colorful words Tobi said " You must meet Leader sama".

Honey nodded got out of bed and was able to walk beside Tobi, Deiara, and

Zetus who was waiting outside the door was behind her. One word. Creepy.

......................................................................................................................

I know it was a short chapter but I have homework.

Vote for maybe pair.

Yuki x Someone.

Honey x lovable Tobi.


	4. To cosplay or not, that is the question

Time to do Jens at the snake's hideout.

Jen: About time

Kelly: Jen, Honey had writers block, so be quiet.

Honey: Yeah,can we start the story now.

_Kelly and Jen having a figth in the background. _Honey: Enjoy the story.

.....................................................................................................................................

Across the hide out, swearing, yelling, and more yelling came out of the jail room can be hared.

In the room, fat head was trying to get 'Kitty' or Jen to wear.....To wear....The geek outfit.

"No No No No No No... how many times do I have to say this." said Kitty shaking her fist.

"You will wear this it's orders from Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto as he tried to grab her.

"Thats not it, get out fo the room so I can change....alone"

"Oh.......,sorry I'll be back in 15 minutes and I am locking the door." said Kabuto walking to

the door red in the face.

Close.

"Sucker" said Kitty as she threw the outfit aside and had a new pair in hand.

"I was going to use this for cosplay later but now is the time." said Kitty

Kitty looks like yuffie from advent children you know FF7 if you don't. Hit your self 14 in the

head and go on online to find out. If you do, give yourself a cookie. Kitty has white hair and

black highligths now but is still tall. "Now one more thing" said Jen then put on a thin black

short none-pocket jacket with no zipper on and grabbed her bag and looked for a escape way

in her room besides the door. Then found one as she pushed a rock and said "Bingo".

She crawled thougth and the door closed behind her. It was like hours went by as Kitty

crawled in here and all hope seen to be lost. ............... Yeah rigth, In truth Kitty in fact

had not lost hope one bit and sing random songs but lucky she found a opening to outside.

"Yip Yip yay" said Kitty as she ran as fast as she could away from the hideout.

Hours later

Kitty was walking her way to the hidden leaf. She had ask an old man with way to go and

the kind old man gave her some money too. She was walking then heard something move

behind her. It sound like....sand.....No this would mean one thing. Gaara of the sand.

Kitty turned her head to see Gaara and his sister and brother and Gaara had his sand

moving around him, moving like it's alive.

_"Why me"_ said kitty meekly to herself.

...................................................................................................................

Vote if Jen or Kitty lives or dies


End file.
